


Feels Like Rain

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have a fight, but it's nothing a little kissing in the rain can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on suits_meme.

“You made me look like an idiot, Harvey,” Mike shouted as soon as the door of Harvey’s office had slammed shut behind him.  
  
“All right, keep your voice down, for starters. Also, let’s keep in mind that _you’re_ the one that screwed things up here.”  
  
“You think I didn’t realize that? You could have kept quiet, and given me a chance to fix it, instead you had to draw attention to it and point it out to everybody. Why would you do that to me?”  
  
“I didn’t do anything _to_ you, Mike. I saw the mistake, I pointed it out. It was instinctive and nothing more than that. So you can feel free to drop the accusatory tone with me anytime now.”  
  
“Maybe if you actually gave a damn about me your instinct’s would have told you not to embarrass me in front of everybody.”  
  
Harvey let’s out an exasperated sigh. “Could we just not do this right now? It’s been a long day, for the both of us, and I just don’t have the energy for it.”  
  
‘I don’t have the energy for _it_ ‘, sounded a lot like ‘I don’t have the energy for _you_ ’ to Mike, and it’s what he had almost expected from him. Almost. He didn’t expect it enough for it still not to hurt though, because Harvey had shown him glimpses of caring plenty of times in the past, but Harvey seemed to be able to turn the caring on and off like a light switch.   
  
“I got some work I have to go finish up,” Mike said, turning and grasping the handle of the door and pulling it open, “I’ll try not to screw it up,” he added before walking out of Harvey’s office.   
  
Mike had looked completely defeated when he walked out of his office, and Harvey immediately regretted how he had handled the situation. He should have just apologized to Mike, but he didn’t, his stubbornness not allowing him to say anything that could be construed as him being _wrong_ about something. Harvey tried to ignore the guilty feeling that was sitting in the pit of his stomach, and just focus on getting his work done for the day. He could handle the Mike situation after that.   
  
\--  
  
When Harvey finished, he packed things away neatly in his briefcase before heading off to Mike’s cubicle, hoping he’d still be in time to catch Mike. He was, of course. Mike worked harder, and stayed later than all the other associates. Harvey appreciated and even admired that fact about Mike, though he had never expressed that verbally to him.  
  
“Hey,” Harvey said softly, resting his body up against the cubicle wall.   
  
“What do you want, Harvey?”   
  
“Wanted to see if you wanted a ride home from work.”  
  
“What’s the matter, don’t trust that I’ll be able to find my way home on my own now?”  
  
“You rode your bike here this morning, and it’s pouring out now, if you haven‘t noticed. I thought you’d maybe like if you didn’t have to swim your way home. That’s all.”  
  
“I’m good. Thanks,” Mike said as he started to gather up his papers and stuff them into his messenger bag.  
  
“Come on, Mike. Don’t be an idiot.”  
  
“God, Harvey. It’s really hard to resist when you keep sweet talking me like that.”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
“No!”   
  
“Fine. Your choice, your problem. Not mine,” Harvey said before turning and disappearing as quickly as he appeared.   
  
Of course, Mike knew Harvey offering him a ride home was the Harvey Specter way of apologizing, but for as stubborn as Harvey was, Mike could be twice as stubborn. When he actually took a glimpse outside, he realized that his stubbornness really was bordering stupidity because it was a torrential down pour out there.   
  
Mike’s initial thought was to just take a cab home, but of course, he hadn’t remembered to bring his wallet to work, and it’s times like this he kicked his memory for not being able to remember stupid little things like that. He thought about waiting it out, and seeing if it slowed down at all, but after a half hour of doing just that, if it had let up at all, it had been unnoticeable.   
  
Mike went through his messenger bag and made sure to protect or remove anything that could be potentially damaged by the rain. His bag was relatively good at keeping things dry, but he’d rather be safe than sorry, and spare himself another you screwed up lecture from Harvey.   
  
Standing at the doors of Pearson Hardman, Mike couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that all day long it had been nothing but blue skies and sunshine outside, but all he could think was that it feels like rain. He took in a deep breath and pushed it back out slowly as he simultaneously pushed the doors open and stepped out into the rain.

  
-

He was practically drenched just from the sprint from the building to his bike, but he really had no other choice but to keep pedaling. He was no more than 10 minutes into pedaling when it became too hard and dangerous to do so anymore, with the rain stinging his eyes and face and blinding him that he had to hop off his bike and just settle for walking it the rest of the way home.   
  
Shortly after that he was startled by the sound of a car blowing it’s horn. He glanced back quickly, but kept walking, until it blew again, and the car pulled up next to him, coasting slowly to match his pace.   
  
“Mike,” the voice called out from the halfway rolled down window of the car.   
  
“Seriously, Harvey? You’re stalking me home now?”  
  
“Come on! Just get in, Mike. You’re being illogical.”

  
“Says the guy following me home in a shady black town car,” Mike shouted back, rolling his eyes.  
  
“I want to apologize to you. Just come get in,” Harvey said again.  
  
An offer of an apology was enough to get Mike to stop walking. The car stopped accordingly. The back window rolled down a little more and Harvey motioned with his hand for Mike to get in.  
  
Mike took a step forward, before stopping himself in his tracks. “No,” he said firmly.  
  
“What?”   
  
“I want you to come to me.”   
  
“You’re kidding me, right? It’s cold and wet, and this suit’s Italian.”  
  
“Yeah...that’s what I thought,” Mike said before turning and starting to walk again.   
  
Harvey sunk back into the seat of the car for a moment. “Damn it,” he said to himself, before opening the door and stepping out onto the rain soaked street. He hustled to catch up to Mike, grabbing him gently by the arm and spinning him around.   
  
“Harvey,” Mike said, sounding genuinely shocked that Harvey had actually gotten out and caught up to him.  
  
“I want to apologize to you,” Harvey said, he still hadn’t released his grip from Mike’s arm.  
  
Mike felt cold from the inside out, but Harvey was so close that he could feel his breath hot against his skin. It sent a chill through his entire body, and he wondered if Harvey had been able to feel him shiver beneath his touch.   
  
“Look at me, Mike,” Harvey said, releasing the grip he had on Mike‘s arm and softly placing his hand on the side of Mike‘s face. Harvey waited until Mike met his gaze to speak again. “You made a mistake today, but I made one too by handling things the way I did. I was completely wrong in doing that, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, or hurt you. I would never intentionally do that to you. Forgive me?”  
  
“Of course I forgive you. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did too. I just..I want to make you proud of me. I don’t want you to ever regret hiring me.”  
  
Harvey smirked. “This suit is ruined, my shoes are _definitely_ ruined, and we’re probably both catching something as we speak. And you know what I regret?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Harvey slid the hand that was still resting on the side of Mike’s face to the back of his head and pulled Mike in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, but had an underlying aggressiveness and demand to it that made Mike feel like he was burning up from the inside out despite currently standing soaking wet in the middle of a down pour. Mike’s lower lip pulled against Harvey’s teeth as he broke away from the kiss.

  
“I regret not doing that sooner,” Harvey practically breathed the words into Mike’s mouth.  
  
“I.. regret that too,” Mike replies, before leaning in and kissing Harvey, tasting the mixture of salt and rain water his lips provided.   
  
“So..before we both get hypothermia, what do you say to heading some place warm and getting out of these wet clothes,” Harvey suggested.  
  
“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
